a Different Prophecy
by AliceInLa-La-Land1215
Summary: If a drowning girl was saved by Regina before she married the King, and How she ties into the lives of most of the people in Fairy Tale Land. AU
1. Chapter 1: Fool

_**A Different **_**_Prophecy_**

_Summery: If a drowning girl was saved by Regina before she married the King, and How she ties into the lives of most of the people in Fairy Tale Land._

_**An**__/ How the Events of Destiny change with the saving of one life, and How one girl changed the lives of everything that was meant to be Evil, Good and Damaged. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Don't own, not getting paid._

_**A Different **_**_Prophecy_**

_**Chapter One**__: Saving Fool_

Rumpelstiltskin had been Hunting her down for weeks now, searching for the Seer that destroyed his life, finally catching her, or did she let him find her?,

Coming into the clearing, her camp site, warming his hands on her fire, Rumple stood for a few minutes waiting, deciding weather or not he was going to kill her, or capture her, it would be useful to have her powers,

But it would be annoying to have to feed her all the time, so once he decided, he finally call out to her, it didn't take her long to emerge from her hiding spot

Watching her as she walked closer, but still aways away, "You cannot escape me dearie"

"I wasn't planning on it"

"You know why I'm here" it wasn't a question, though she felt she had to answer anyway.

"Yes" she said, "Your son has no father" she whispered, Rumple felt his anger at the back of his throat,

"It would've been prevented if you had told me all the pesky details!" he hissed

"I cannot tell you what I have not seen" was her calm reply

"You are a SEER, By definition, you SEE THE FUTURE!"

"There is many people, many futures" Rumple scoffed, then raised a hand, magically lifting her off the ground, she clutched at the magical hold on her throat,

"Seeing is not... like looking at a picture... there are pieces... like a puzzle... but you can't... look at the whole... so you can only guess... like everyone else" she gasped

Rumple growled, it started deep in his throat then moved down into his belly, only to turn into a dark chuckle, releasing his hold on her, she fell to the ground

"Tell me then, where will I find him?" she laid still a moment

"I can't just-" Rumple pulled her to her feet with his magic, she let out a sigh, then used her luminescent blue eyes to look into the puzzle, "You will find him in a world without magic, many years from now, it will take time to get things back to trust" her voice were distant, liking she was half asleep

"How?" quickly hiding his excitement, Finally he will have his son

"I cannot-" she started as she was falling back into the present "You will make a curse, but you will not be the one to use it, heartache will follow" she stopped, and turned her head slightly, as if trying to look at something, "There is more" she gasped, "A girl" her lip quivered, "A girl will change everything, her magic will grow each day she breathes, she will be stronger than even you, Dark One" her body seemed to convulse "She will be the bond between you and your son, she will free him, and-" she began gasping for air that her lungs couldn't catch, "She will, she will-" her hands stopped glowing, and she stood straighter then she was before as she lowered her hands to her sides

"Well!?" he demanded, she started to walk around the fire to where he was standing

"You will have to see for yourself" she said, holding her eyes out to him, slowly he placed his hands on hers and took her power from her,

Once he had what he needed from her he let her go, then only watched as she fell to the ground, trying his new gift, he peared into the future, or at least tried to.

"This makes no sense!" he screamed, "You tricked me!"

"I will give you a piece of the puzzle" she raised a single hand above her body, it shook in the slight breeze "You are looking for a girl born in March, her name is Fool"

Rumple scoffed at the dead seer before him, 'Fool? who would name their child Fool?' he growled, surely he wouldn't distrust the seer now, after what she had proven to him in the past, but really? Fool?

~Many years later~

Stumbling through the forest, I felt them behind me, My heart beat pounded in my ears, they couldn't have been more then a few feet away, I slam myself into a tree trunk, hoping they'd walk straight past me, but unfortunately for me, they could see better than I could In the dark,

One of them, reached around the tree and grabbed my arms, to stop me from moving, and before I could let out a scream another hand his hand pressed to my mouth, and his body pressed to mine,

I tried to fight them, Scream, anything, but the men were almost twice my size, and a lot stronger, they had me bound, and took me on the cold fall ground, multiple times, the first two man must have had friends, because it went from three, to five,

After they all had their fill, they cut me loose and left me, laying on the leaves, my cloths torn, bloody, body beaten, bruises everywhere, I wished for death, slowly, and painfully, I pulled myself up, and stumbled to the nearest river, which wasn't too far,

I stepped into it, the water was freezing, but I didn't care, soon it would numb, soon it would stop, everything would just _stop_.

~with Regina~

Riding her beloved horse along side the river, Regina felt oddly calm, like nothing could go wrong today, she was going to run away with Daniel, get married, start a family, and everything would be perfect,

She wouldn't have to obey her mother, marry the king, and be a mother to a teenager, though she did feel guilty for leaving Snow, but she had to leave, she couldn't take her with them, could she?

No, the king would never stop looking for her if she did, and she already had her mother to worry about, why add an angry King to that. suddenly, something caught Regina's eye, something in the river

"It's a person" she gasped, quickly dismounting, tying her horse to a tree and ripping off her ridding jacket, without a second thought she dove into the freezing water, grabbed the girl and dragged her to the bank, she was cold to touch and her lips where blue, praying she was alive

Regina pressing her ear to the girls chest, yes, there was a heart beat, suddenly the girls eyes snapped open, she coughed a large amount of water, out of instinct Regina turned her into her side and patted her back

The girl passed out again, deciding her father would know what to do with the girl, she couldn't have been older than Snow, but she was tiny, and she weighted almost nothing, as Regina picked her up to place her on the horse, she noticed the bruises,

"She could be a servant" she said to no-one in particular, but then noticed the state of her cloths, and gasped, "You poor little girl" she made up her mind then, that she was going to look after her,

"Well so much for not being a mother to a teenager" she sighed, then shrugged, got on the horse and rode back to the estate, as carefully as she could, but as fast as she could

~Home~

Trotting up the path to the stables, Daniel met her in the stall, "Here, take her" she gently passed the girl to Daniel, he pressed her gently to him for warmth

"She's freezing" Regina dismounted and unbridled, cleaned and brushed the horse

"Yes, I found her in the river, but that's not all, Look" gazing at where she pointed, the bruises, cuts, and torn clothing, Regina made sure the girl was still modest by covering her with her riding jacket,

"She was beaten? shes just a child" she gave him a sad look

"I really don't think it was just a beating Daniel" as soon as she said it she felt sick, meeting Daniels eyes, she could tell he felt the same

"That's disgusting" she only nodded in agreement,

"What's disgusting?" said her mother from the entry to the stable,

"I found a girl, she looks like shes been beaten" Cora frowned, and approached, looking at the girl a long moment,

"I was hoping she could stay with us until she recovers" Cora took a moment before she answered, 'maybe if she has a project she will stay away from the stable boy'

"Yes fine, but if she brakes anything she will be punished" Regina only nodded, now time to turn on the act

"Stable boy" Regina said coolly "put her in the house" then she turned quickly to the horse, and continued brushing him,

~with Daniel, in the house~

She was so light, he could have held her with one hand, opening the door, he thought it best to place her on the lounge then Regina's bed,

but before he could put her down, she suddenly opened her eyes and started screaming, kicking and punching him, 'Regina was right' he thought as he placed her down, but not before getting punched in the eye, stumbling back, cupping his face

It was then that he heard Cora at the door, "There will be none of that" she half growled, suddenly the girl stopped screaming and lashing out, she was standing perfectly still, it had to be Cora's magic

"My daughter has brought you here for safety, out of the goodness of her heart, and you repay that by attacking the first person you happen to lay eyes on, tisk tisk, little girl, you have a lot to learn about manners"

"Mother, let her go" Regina said coolly, stepping into the house behind her, nodding to Daniel that he could leave now, which he did, holding his soon to be swollen eye

"She's a little dangerous dear" Regina approached the frightened girl, then turned to look at her mother

"She's was just scared he was going to hurt her, now Let. Her. Go. please" Cora did as asked, but kept a close eye on the girl, she was faster then she looked,

"Come, sit" Regina patted the lounge next to her, the girl sat on the seat closest to where she was standing, but far enough away from Regina, "Do you have a name?" the girl thought a moment, she was a slave, the only name she knew was

"Fool"


	2. Chapter 2: Regina's Project

_**A Different Prophecy**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Anyone, Just Fool_

_**A Different Prophecy**_

_Chapter Two: Regina's Project_

Regina frowned, the girl flinched as Cora let out a long loud laugh,

"Mother!" Regina scolded, and Cora shut up, "Are you sure that's your name?" Regina asked softly

"It's what they called me"

"What did your mother call you?" asked Cora,

"I don't have a mother"

"Father?" Regina asked the girl just shock her head

"Lady Herreth said that my parents didn't want me, they were ashamed of me, that's why they called me Fool"

"Would you like a new name?" Regina brightened a little

"Why?"

"Because 'Fool' is inappropriate name child" Cora said from her seat, the girl looked up at her, utterly terrified, standing quickly, she got on her knees, staring at the floor

"Please I didn't mean it to be ina- inaprocre-" her eyes began to fill with tears as she stumbled over the word

"Inappropriate" Regina supplied quietly, she girl glanced at her, then back to the floor

"Inappropriate, Please forgive me" she was trembling, it was then that she realized she was wearing a jacket, "I didn't take it i swear!" she almost screamed and yanked to jacket off her as if it was on fire, her reaction both confused and interested both women,

"I put that on you, it's alright" Regina got off the lounge and slowly approached the girl on the floor, still with her head on her hands,

"Careful, Regina, Fool may bite"

"Mother!"

"Well, then give the girl a name, We can't keep calling her Fool can we now?" Regina frowned at her mother, she was right, by why did she care?, Regina hummed a moment in thought, tapping her fingers on her chin, before smiling and kneeling down next to the frightened girl

"How about Sophie?" Regina said, Cora grinned, Regina had always loved the name Sophie, she just might get to keep her daughter after all.

Rumpelstiltskin was in his library of old grim-wares, each from every generation of witches he has delt with, the old yellowed books open at various stages littering the room, any flat surface was covered, books upon books, all abandoned, nothing was useful. his rage filled his eyes with flames.

Rumpelstiltskin growled, throwing yet another grim-ware away from his person, it had been years since the seer for-told of the 'Fool' but the feeling of his power being out done grew larger with every passing day,

But it wasn't the kind of magic that he could locate, it was the kind of magic drawn from the Earth itself. 'Great someone with the power to rule the worlds magic' the dark one in his mind growled. forcefully grabbing another book from the ever shrinking collection on the shelf, he set to working looking for the spell that will end his problems.

Sorry its short, I'm on 'vacation', husband calls it that, personally I call it 'Hell', spending time with the in-laws, ready to rip my hair out.

Next chapter Sophie meets Snow, and Regina meets Rumpelstiltskin.


End file.
